Changing Hearts
by Siri Catriona
Summary: Made for my first complete year on FanFiction. Based off the song Blue Cars by Dishwala. A girl grows up. Plain and simple - but the author has changed, as well. A fic for all my regular readers and reviewers, as well as my close friends.


It was a peaceful afternoon in Rush Valley - the multiple shops were getting ready to close up, but business was still at a good pace. A young girl shook out her metal left leg against a nearby wooden box, satisfied that it was still functioning perfectly after all the work she had done today. It was brand new, after all, and she didn't exactly know what to expect from the newest mechanic in town - a blond named Winry. She was nice, at least, and obviously knows her way around machinery. Her fame was growing. Some even say that she's the childhood friend of the Fullmetal Alchemist himself, which the girl had yet to believe.

That all changed, though, when she say a boy strutting his way down main street.

Although, he really couldn't be described as a boy. The girl could tell, even from the distance she was from the strange person, that those eyes held a sort of _power_. He had seen more things than your average cripple, that's for sure. While not very tall, it seemed that the sun manipulated his shadow into something of consequence, and the girl's inner child was struck with a sense of awe. She almost wanted to meet this man, but she was a little too afraid of him.

However, her interest was further perked when she watched the lone man pace torward the small shop that she herself had just visited that morning - Garfiel's. The place where Winry worked.

Does that mean _he_ was the Fullmetal Alchemist?

Years after the girl's first encounter with the legendary man known as Edward Elric, she was pondering over thoughts that she had considered resolved long before - her childish fantasies of what she was here for, her purpose. Perhaps there wasn't one. Perhaps there were a thousand reasons, she really didn't know.

She turned to a curious Winry - the two girls had become fast friends after her first tune-up, and she was visiting the shop regularly now.

"What are you so focused on?"

The girl shook her head with a smile. "Just... thinking. About things."

Winry's returning smile turned cat-like. "Yeah? About what - or, should I say, _who?_"

An eye roll. "Win, give it up already. I am not interested in anyone - I told you!"

"Yeah, well, you will eventually."

The girl scoffed. "Right. Keep dreaming."

Winry shrugged, turning back to the new prototype she was building and wiping off the excess grease on her gloves with a grey rag. "What's wrong with dreaming, huh? Sometimes dreams are the only way to escape the harsh reality..."

She blinked at the sudden mood change, then relaxed into her seat. "Yeah... I guess you're right. This world gets pretty crazy - dreams are a pretty good escape." Standing up, she stretched, grabbing her faded blue bag as she stood straight. Winry gave her an odd look, but then glanced at the clock and sighed.

Pacing quickly through the emptying streets, the girl glanced around out of a nervous habit. Those damn boys would be on the lookout for her soon, just like always - _all well_, she shrugged. _I guess that's what I get for digging too far into their affairs._

She was curious - curiosity needed to be satisfied every once in a while, consequences be damned.

_Always remember, stupidity killed the cat. Curiosity was framed._

Her sneakers tapped against the road in her hurry to get home safe, but an odd thought entered her mind as she ran - the boy. Edward Elric. The Fullmetal Alchemist. She wondered at what he was doing, wherever he was. Remembering his focused stare at the world, she slowed, thinking of how silly she was being in comparison. Here she was, running from an empty threat made years upon years ago. Before the accident, before the surgery and the pain, before she _changed. _Became _stronger_.

She remembered that day, the day she was inspired, like many, to hold her head up high and start to think for herself.

Only now did she just realize it.

* * *

**And so, this update concludes my first year on this site. I'm going to continue posting to my hearts' content.**

**This past year has been really fun. I read so many works, from so many writers - and made new fiends along the way. Envylover, Loki, Grey, LeFay, Marshmallow... everyone... you guys are just amazing.**

**I've changed, too. I'm so much more than what I was before - a better author on top of a better person. I'm close to finishing my freshman year in highschool - when I started out, I was just a random eighth grader from a charter school, trying to get over the issues of my past. Despite what you may think, I did have issues - all of us did, or still do. I've found ways to look at the better side of life, and I'm grateful for a lot of things now that I took for granted before.**

**Hey, we're all still alive, and have the rest of our days ahead of us. Lets keep it that way.**

**Have you guys read**_** Because It Makes Me Feel Better**_**? That's me, right there - even the name is my own. Jessica is my best friend, and, bonded or not, we're sticking together. Lauren is the person that got me on this site in the first place - she goes by the name GhostlyAuthor. Sometimes, I'm a little jealous of her, I have to admit. Never the less, she is a great friend to have, and I'm so glad I met her. Jade - yes, Ground Turtles, you're coming up - is a great person, as well. Not only that, but she's an amazing artist. Almost all the great Hetalia fan arts are made by her - check it out, if you don't believe me. And Austin... Crist, I don't even know how to say it. We are so complicated in our friendship (yeah, I friendzoned him, along with Noah and a sweet boy named Tyler). Austin's going to be by my side, as well - probably not in the way he originally planned, but he'll still be there for me.**

**And then there's all the people I haven't really met - Alex, Shi, as well as the guys. I hope that my fanfic comes true.**

**The past year has made me stronger in so many ways.**

**I'm glad you all could stick with me for this long.**

**Goodbye, Ciao, Auf Wiedersehn**

_**Alexis**_


End file.
